Jonathan Banks
Jonathan Banks (1947 - ) Deaths in Film *''The Night They Took Miss Beautiful'' (1978) [Buck]: Killed in a plane crash when Gary Collins deliberately steers their plane into the ocean, just as the screen fades to red. (Thanks to Michael) *''48 Hrs.'' (1982) [Algren]: Shot to death by James Remar after Jonathan forces Nick Nolte to give up his gun. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension (1984) 'Hospital Guard: Neck snapped by John Lithgow. *Beverly Hills Cop (1984)' [''Zack, Maitland's Thug]: Shot to death by Eddie Murphy (causing him to crash into a glass cabinet in the process) in Steven Berkoff's home. (Thanks to Robert) *''Gremlins'' (1984) [Deputy Brent]: Possibly killed in a car crash, along with Scott Brady, after the gremlins disconnect the brakes on their patrol car. (Their fate is unclear in the film) (Thanks to Tommy) * Cold Steel'' (1987)' [''Iceman]: Shot to death, along with Adam Ant and Sy Richardson, in a shoot-out with Brad Davis. (Thanks to Michael) *''Don't Touch My Daughter ''(Nightmare)'' (1991) [Ryter]: Killed by Victoria Principal in self-defense. (Thanks to Michael) *''Freejack'' (1992) [Mark Michelette]: Shot to death by Mick Jagger just as Jonathan is about to shoot Emilio Estevez. (Thanks to Robert and Neil) *''Boiling Point'' (1993) [Max Waxman]: Killed by either Viggo Mortensen or Wesley Snipes. *''Body Shot'' (1993) [Simon Devereaux/Blake Donner]: Killed by either Robert Patrick or Ray Wise. *''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory'' (1995) [Scotty]: Killed in a train crash/explosion. (Thanks to Michael) *''Dark Breed'' (1996) [Joseph Shay]: Killed in an explosion caused by Jack Scalia. (Thanks to ND) *''R.S.V.P.'' (2002) [Walter Franklin]: Beaten to death with a cane (along with Grace Zabriskie) by Rick Otto in the hallway, just as Jonathan and Grace are about to get into the elevator. *''Bullet'' (2014) [Carlito Kane]: Shot to death by Danny Trejo Deaths in TV *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Lost Love'' (1987) [Luke Dickson]: Hit on the head (off-screen) when he leaned against a dresser after getting hit with an urn by Jean Simmons in his motel room. His body is shown afterwards when Gene Barry discovers him. *''Tales from the Crypt: The Assassin'' (1994) [William]: Stabbed in the eye with a high-heeled shoe pinning him to a wall by Shelley Hack. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Alias: The Telling'' (2003 TV series) [NSA Deputy Director Brandon]: Shot to death in an ambush. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Day Break: What If They Find Him? ''(2006) [Conrad Detweiler]: Buried alive when his own men use a dump truck to pour a truckload of sand over him, after shooting him in the legs. (His death is undone when the time-loop cycle begins again.) (Thanks to Neil) *''Ghost Whisperer: Friendly Neighbourhood Ghost'' (2006 TV series) [Lyle Chase]: Plays a ghost who finally moves on at the end of an episode. *''Day Break: What If It's Him?'' (2007 TV series) [Conrad Detweiler]: Commits suicide by shooting himself with a shotgun in his home. (In this final episode, the time-loop has been broken, so his death is now permanent.) (Thanks to Neil) *''Breaking Bad: Say My Name'' (2012 TV series) [Mike Ehrmantraut]: Shot in the stomach by Bryan Cranston; he dies after crawling out of his car and sitting by a lake while talking to Cranston. His body is seen in the next episode '''''Gliding Over All as Cranston and Jesse Plemons prepare to dissolve his body in an acid tub. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue 1947 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by plane crash